Figures
by Mirabel
Summary: Three beutiful ladies show up demanding Sokka's attentions. What's a simple boomerang guy to do? Please don't think any less of the author upon reading, it was a request. Sokka X Suki X Ty Lee X Yue


**Disclaimer: I don't even own these socks I'm wearing, why would you think I own avatar. Der.**

"Sokka! Sokka!"

The sound of the voice shouting his name caused Sokka to turn swiftly in its direction. There were so many people in the busy road that at fist Sokka couldn't spot where the shout arose; then he saw a single form moving against the river of green clad people. Sokka's eyes widened at the sight of Suki striding determinedly toward him.

No one paid her any heed as she advanced towards him unhindered and untouched. Like an island of beauty she pressed on resolutely. Her gold head ornaments were missing and her makeup naturally highlighted her eyes and cheek bones. Ivory gleamed behind plump red lips and her glossy locks were drawn back, away from her face. Instead of her warrior outfit she was adorned in a snug green bodice and a flattering black skirt.

As Sokka ogled her appearance he tried to stutter forth a comment or question but before he could utter a noise Suki threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips firmly against his. Though surprised beyond belief Sokka was smart enough not to pull away from the inviting moisture of her tongue running along his lower lip.

Sokka wound his arms around her slim pretty form and allowed her encouragement to wash over him. Sokka smirked at his ability to draw forth whimpers and they're kissing became more frantic. He moved his mouth down her neck, nipping kissing a trail to her collar bone. As Suki drew in a ragged breath the top button of her bodice popped off revealing the swell of her breasts to Sokka's insistent mouth. Suki arched her back and Sokka vaguely wondered how they had come to be in the small private alley where they continued their greeting with fervor. Suki laughed softly, splaying her warm breath across Sokka's hair as her hands cupped the back of his head, encouraging him to more daring.

Just as Sokka's swift fingers slid up to the remaining evil buttons of Suki's bodice, they were cruelly interrupted by another voice.

"Hey there Boomerang guy."

Sokka looked up to see Ty Lee, the brazen acrobat friend of Azula standing atop a nearby house. She stood with one hand on a curved hip that was covered by snug black leather pants that outlined ever muscular curve of her long legs. A pink satin jerkin pushed her creamy breasts up to curving hills under her collar bone. Ty Lee's hair was left to fall free and fast over her shoulders and down her back. She flicked her head, brushing her bangs out of her long lashed eyes and her rich pink lips curved seductively.

Nimbly she jumped from the roof where she stood, twisting through the air to land a few paces from the two. While Sokka ogled the newly arrived Suki made a protesting noise. Ty Lee looked at her humorously and stripped her from Sokka's encircled arms. As Suki fell, crying out with indignation, Sokka put his hands in front of him to try a feeble block of the attack. Ty Lee merely pushed her body against his and her chest pressed into his waiting hands. Hungrily she nipped at his lip with gleaming white teeth and Sokka was too shocked to move. Though apparently sometime or other his hand's decided the situation to be perfectly normal and inviting. She growled seductively at the passions she knew she had aroused.

Suddenly they were inturupted by a third voice. This one made Sokka's heart pound and face flush.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" demanded Yue as she descended from the spirit knows where. She threw Ty Lee off Sokka and consequently into the newly arisen Suki. As the outraged girls crumpled to the ground Sokka ogled Yue's newly adopted look. A brief white wrap barely concealed her swelling chest. A deep blue skirt flowed off of her curvy waist. Yue's white hair cascaded down around her shoulders and over her chest tickling her unadorned neck. She too pressed her self against Sokka who wrapped his arms around her glowing form. Yue ground her hips into his, causing Sokka's blood to rush forward.

Once again by some twist of fate, they were interrupted. The other two girls had arisen and they both placed a hand on one of Yuai's shoulders, wrenching her away from Sokka. Sokka looked on in growing excitement as the cat fight ensued.

The girls tore and scratched at each other all the while declaring claims to Sokka's love. Suki grabbed one of Ty Lee's straps wrenching it until it snapped and revealed even more of her creamy breasts. Yue ripped at Suki's bodice, leaving brief cloth and one remaining button to conceal her. Ty Lee scratched and tore away at Yue's flowing skirt until her smooth thighs were revealed up past her knees.

Sokka looked on as the fight turned into a mad dash towards him. He and the girls fell back onto a mound of soft pillows and blankets and they rolled about laughing, kissing and caressing.

"Sokka." Said Suki seductively.

"Sokka." Growled Ty Lee.

"Sokka!" cried Yue.

"Sokka!"

"SOKKA!"

"AHHHHH!"

Sokka jerked up and back, smashing his head into the wall behind his pallet upon awakening to the face of Aang hovering over him curiously.

"I've been trying to wake you for ten minutes now. We're going to the Kalamarie Café in like two seconds, lets go!" said Aang cheerfully.

"DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU I LIKE TO SLEEP!" roared Sokka.

"Alrighty then, we'll be back in a bit, bye!" said called back Aang as he hastily exited the room.

Sokka groaned loudly, throwing himself back onto his pallet in frustraition.

"Figures."


End file.
